Pandemonium Nights
by aline-everdeen
Summary: He's a boy, she's a girl. He's a shadowhunter and so is she. nothing out of the ordinary for them right? not exactly; not when they meet up on one hot night at a usual club. rated M for future lemons maybe a bit of OOC.
1. Set it on fire

**Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction and I don't know whether I should continue later on or..i don't know. But if I get at least 50 reviews and requests for more, then I will try my best to continue. Thanks, hope you enjoy..here goes nothing ..*sigh* **

**Clary P.O.V**

"Do we have to come here, I mean, we could be playing battlefield 3 at my house right now Clary!"

"Simon quit your whining and shut up"

"Humph…whatever"

I watched as Simon strolled into the crowd of dancers. Grinding and swaying to pandemonium's music. A lot of them mundane. They don't have a clue of the dangers that lurk around them. And the rest downworlders. And only some demons. Talking about demons, I've spotted one and now it's time for some fun.

I move into the crowd blending in as I start swaying my hips. The demon has spotted me. Ugh. It's a draineer demon. Just my luck. I start moving towards the back room; it follows. Once I've gotten him into the back room, I turn to face it.

"Hello beautiful; do you like crazy?"

I nod my head yes and bat my eye lashes

"Well then you're in for one hell of a ride baby"

As he starts nearing me, I back up against a wall. Once he's close enough I whisper..

"Not today sweetheart" and with that I jump up, and land expertly behind him.

"Shadow hunter" he hisses

"Duh, no shit Sherlock"…can demons get any stupider?

"You sure don't look like one"

"Yeah, yeah whatever… I get that a lot. Now where do you want me to start…the heart..or the head.." I give him my devilish grin.

"How about none princess"

I gave him my "I'm-thinking" look ..."hmm….nahh…heart it is.." with one quick move, I plunge my dagger into its heart. Thankfully I didn't get any blood on my outfit. As he starts to fold in on himself, four more demons walk in through the doors. Great. Demon has friends.

I better not get blood on this dress tonight when I'm done with these four.

"Shadow hunter" they all hiss in unison

"Yes, yes…me and your little friend already went over this" man demons can really be a pain in the ass.

"Say your last words shadow hunter"

"Ha, over my dead body"

At that moment they all strike, but I lash out just in time. My first dagger hits one and dead. The three others corner me against a wall. Shit.

"Do you mind giving me some space" I ask sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Shut up shadow hunter"

"Ohh..Touchy touchy"

At that I plunged my dagger in its chest and jump, landing outside their demon made enclosure. The two demons left lunge at me and just as I'm about to hit, the door swings open revealing three shadow hunters.

Two of the people who are staring right at me have jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. They look almost identical. Must be brother and sister. But the one that stands out the most is the blond one. He's tall, buff, golden hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. These beautiful golden eyes…

Crap! Don't get distracted. Too late. One of the demons has caught me and its claws have their way through my dress. Ugh. New dress….Ruined!

Now, I'm mad! I get up and slice the demons head off, demon blood spraying everywhere and all over me. One more demon to go. I see it moving out of the corner of my eye, trying to escape. It's fast, but apparently not fast enough. I catch up to it and send my last dagger flying straight towards its heart. He dodges it, turns to me, and in a matter of seconds it claws rip through the side of my face.

At this point in the evening, I'm plain infuriated. I land in front of the demon, jam my fist in its chest, kick it with all my force and send it flying across the room. It hits the wall opposite to me and slumps to the ground. I retrieve my dagger and aim. Right in the head.

The demon disappears and I'm left with the three kids who made me ruined my dress. I turn to them, trying to keep my cool.

"Can I help you?"

"Holy shit that was awesome!" the girl with the jet black hair screeched.

"How many did you kill?" Her brother asked

"5...i killed one before you guys barged in and rained on my parade" I mentally laugh at my joke

"Wow…jace you totally have competition"

So Jace is golden angel's name. Fits him perfectly. _Wonder if he fits me perfectly.._I have got to stop thinking like that!

"Alec, shut up" blond boy spoke and god dammit it's sexy!

Clary, stop thinking like that!

"Alec's right…don't get to full of yourself thinking you're the best..It's not good for you" I smirk and blond boys eyes widen..Got him.

"So..Are you a shadow hunter?" now it's Goldie asking the questions.

"No..Im some random chick killing demons with a kitchen knife..Of course I'm a shadow hunter"

"Sorry…it's just I've seen some crazy chicks that do crazy stuff…and you could've been one of them cupcake"

"Just wanted to clarify for you sweetie..Now if you don't mind.. I have to go have some fun on the dance floor..Tootles.." I push past them and walk out the door. Man, that Jace guy has a real cocky attitude. _And you know you love it.._

Oh god, its getting worse. I have to clear my head. I quickly run to the bathroom and pull out my skin tight strapless black dress from my bag I've hid here over the years. I quickly put back the bag, draw an iratze to heal the claw marks on my face, re apply my make up and put on my stilettos.

I make my way into the dance floor and start grinding against people, swaying to the beat._After_ a couple of minutes I head to the bar and no one other than Blondie is there, ordering drinks. I decide to act like he's not there and make my way over to the bartender.

"Margarita on the rocks please, and make it strong." I wink at him and smirk, earning me a free drink.

"Anything for you sexy; on the house" he leaves and I'm left alone with Jace. I have to admit, he's pretty hot. Not only how he's built but he has these eyes. These beautiful, golden, honey…

"Can I help you cupcake?" a familiar voice pulls me from my dream state.

"Huh?..What sorry.."

He smirks. Oh. My. God. He has this smile that makes me want to jump in bed with him…wait what! No! Clarissa stop it!

"Like what you see cupcake?"

_Umm..Yes I do Mr. Right… " _..Actually..No…Not seeing much..."

He leans in and whispers "meet me in the back room and I can change that"

Right when I'm about to answer, he's gone and on his way to the back of the club. I'm really going to regret this, but hey, I can have some fun once in a while right? My inner perv wins over my conscience and my feet are pulling me to the back of pandemonium.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

please review!


	2. One crazy night

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews. I don't mind if you would like to beta my story, just message me and I'll see what we can do … umm.. this chapter was supposed to be a lemon but I couldn't do it, I've been busy with dance rehearsal for my recital , and I've been sick so I wasn't feeling up to it. But I promise a lemon in the future…for all you lil pervs..Lol jk...enough with the non sense and to the story! *superman pose*…**

**Jace P.O.V**

Damn. The red head was fine and feisty. Two things I totally look for in a chick. And her eyes. Those big, emerald resembling eyes that I can't stop staring into.

She was pretty small but man she had skills. I have to agree with Alec though I don't want to; I do have competition.

_Damn sexy competition._

Whoa! Jace stop!

I'm sitting at the bar; waiting for my drink when a familiar red head sits two seats away from me and orders a margarita.

And that's I catch her staring right at me. She's checking me out. Heck, my inner Jace likes her already, why not have some fun. Time to make my move.

"Can I help you cupcake?"

She snaps out of her revere and looks at me, eyes wide.

"Huh?..What sorry.."

I smirk at her and instantly her posture stiffens. Works every time, every time.

"Like what you see cupcake?"

"..Actually..No…not seeing much.."

I lean in and whisper "meet me in the back room and I can change that"

Her breath hitches and I know ive got her. With that, I make my way through the mass of dancing bodies and to the back of the club before she has a chance to respond.

**Clary P.O.V**

I get to the back and see him enter a room. I follow him and as im about to open the door, it swings open and rough hands grab me by the waist and pull me inside.

Before I can react, im being pushed up against the door with a rough and needy force. Golden, lust filled eyes are looking down at me and all I can door is stare back at them. When he catches me staring, that amazing smirk of his stretches across his face.

Oh. That god given smirk again. The things it does to me.

"you changed your mind yet cupcake?'' he whispers in my ear, his breath fanning my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands come up to his face and I pull my lips to his.

His lips were soft and sinful. They knew exactly what they were doing I loved every second of it. My body wash pressed flush against his. Everywhere our skin touched, it was like fire and it ignited my whole being.

In moments my hands where tangled in his soft, curly blond hair; pulling him closer to me. He was leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down my neck, each one of them adding to the blaze in me that was yearning for him. The kissing and touching wasn't enough; I wanted more, no, I needed more of him.

**Jace P.O.V**

I was surprised when when she kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm against mine and it felt so right.

Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other and her lips molded perfectly with mine.

Who would have known that a couple of minutes later she would be on the bed, under me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

Her movements were swift and quick with perfection. She did everything like it was nobodys business. I could tell this wasn't her first time because she exactly what she was doing.

The kisses went from slow and soft, to quick and rough.

Our hands where everywhere, exploring each others bodies.

She had a small body but it fit her perfectly. Though, she looked so small under me that I thought I was going to crush her with what I did next.

_**-Next morning-**_

**Clary P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to the annoying beep of my alarm clock.

I grabbed the dagger that lay hidden under my pillow and drove it straight through the irritating device.

When the beeping stopped, and I found the strength to pull myself up, I sat up in my bed and rubbed my hands over my face. I took one glance at my phone and read the time. Ugh. 5:30.

Even though it was a Saturday, I had to train for 6 hours today and then I get to spend the rest of my day with my vampire amigo; Simon, playing video games in our apartment.

Simon is my best friend.

He is the gamer to my geek.

The peanut to my butter.

The ice to my cream.

He's my everything and as always been there for me and I love him for that.

Ah, my geeky, gamer Simon.

Wait, talking about Simon, where is he?

As I go to stand up, a slight pain; or should I say soreness, shoots up my front area. _Down there ._oh.

That's when everything starts coming back to me.

Jace, me, and one crazy night.


	3. What!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation and had no internet service…it was torture! Lol ..im back now and I promise I will be updating sooner and giving all my fellow readers longer updates! Thank you all soo much for the reviews, they mean a lot!..well..onto the story...*crosses fingers***

Clary P.O.V

It had been almost three weeks since that crazy night at pandemonium and to admit it; I couldn't stop thinking about Jace. He was on my mind 24/7. Even when I was hunting and that never happens!

Everywhere I go, I feel like I see him because hes constantly invading my mind. I get this really weird feeling in my stomach every time I think of him. What is it?

Its 5:30 a.m and I have to get ready for training. I go to the kitchen and grab one of the many French toast sticks Simon left out for me. Right when I take a bite, I instantly regret it. I run to my bathroom and empty out my stomach into the white, porcelain bowl. Ugh. Must've eaten something last night that didn't want to agree with my stomach.

Another wave of nausea hits and I gag into the bowl; nothing coming out because I have nothing left. I stand up, clean up my bathroom and head to my room.

I pick out a pair of black tight spandex, a dark blue silk blouse and my favorite black, thigh high heeled boots.

I quickly ran a brush through my fiery red, untamed hair and put on some basic day to day make up. I grab my leather jacket and keys. I head out the door and make my way to my sexy, badass car. My firebird. (Picture link on profile page.)

I bought this car a year ago when I turned 18.

I get in and start driving to central park. When I get there, Simon, with his vampire speed runs over to me.

"Hey Clary" he flashes that dorky grin of his.

"Sup si. You ready to start training?" I give him a smirk.

"Ugh! Why can't we ever just skip practice and have some fun!"

My face goes serious and he shuts up.

"What did you just say…skip training…." I say calmly, a little too calmly.

He visibly gulps. Oh, how you know me Simon. In two seconds flat, I've got him in a headlock on the ground and he's begging for mercy.

"Don't you ever..EVER..Suggest skip we skip training, understood si..." I hiss.

"Y..Yes ma'am..' he stutters

I bring my hand up and he flinches. Wow, he thinks I'm gonna hit him. I really got him this time. I pat his cheek softly and release my hold on him. I stand up and look down at him.

"Good boy" I laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Meow"

"What?" I ask, clearly confused at the fact that he just meowed.

"Meow"

"No, it's woof woof. You're supposed to say woof Si"

"Uh, exactly why does it have to be a dog?" he states

Oh. Here we go.

"Because when people use the term good boy they are usually referring to a dog Si"

"Exactly! , 'usually' meaning not always so it doesn't always have to be a dog, it could be a cat…point proven, case closed!" he says in his pathetic judge Judy voice and does his little happy dance.

I laugh." Whatever Si, you're a dork. Come on."

With that, we start to train. After a couple of minutes of training, I start to feel tired and dizzy. That's very unlike me.

"Si.." Simon walks over to me and raises an eyebrow.

"You okay? You don't look so good"

"Im not feeling too good either…I think I'm gonna go to Magnus's"

"Okay, you want me to come with you?"

"Sure..Let's go" I grab my jacket and start heading towards the car.

"You want me to drive?" Simon asks as we get to the car

"No..I'm fine.." I give him a small smile and hop in. once were both inside and buckled up, I start the car and we start heading to Magnus's flat.

What Simon doesn't know is that I'm scared out of my mind because I think I already know what's wrong with me.

Jace P.O.V

"Jace, what's up with you?" Izzy asked as she helped me up off the mat.

"Nothing, why?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Because…you're out of your usual whack"

"My what?"

"You're regular self Jace. No-one ever pins you down during training...NEVER! And I just did…something's up...spill"

"Why would I ever share my feelings with you?" I smirk.

"Ooh! It has feelings!"

She laughs and I frown at her. I make an attempt to knock her off her feet. Milliseconds later, Izzy is lying on the floor, me pinning her down.

"You still think I'm out of whack baby sis?"

"Yep" she smirks and head butts me. I hiss in pain.

"Ow..Izz!" I rub my forehead.

"Ow Jace…hard headed jerk"

We both start to laugh like crazy people and at the same time the door swings open and standing there is one pissed off Alec.

"What?" I ask, confused at his mood.

"Come with me. NOW!" I could totally tell he was on the edge and a very mad Alec is not a happy sight.

"Alec, can you please tell me what's going on"

"Someone is here to talk to you" he said calmly, trying to keep his cool.

"Who?" confusion evident in my voice.

"Redhead"

My breathing hitched.

Clary P.O.V

Tears were welling in my eyes and my hands were shaking.

How was I going to tell him?

_Clary, get it together! You can do this!_

I kept telling myself that this was all a dream and that I would wake up in my bed, having a care free life.

A clearing of a throat behind me pulled me from my thoughts. I turned around, facing the one man I least wanted to see at the moment.

Concern suddenly filled his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Umm…yeah. Can we talk?"

"Sure. What you need to talk about?"

"Not here, please. Can we go somewhere..."

I saw confusion behind is golden stare. He was looking at me so intensely, I looked at the floor.

"Um..Yeah..Just give me a minute to get ready and we can go to Takis. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure"

5 minutes later, he was by my side walking with me towards Takis.

"What's your name? I didn't get to ask last time.." he smirked, knowing exactly when last time was.

"C-Clary..' _crap! Don't stutter!_

I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to tell him. It had been chewing me up from the inside ever since this morning when I had gone to Magnus's for help.

"J-Jace?.."

"Hmm.." he said as he turned to me.

"I...I..." _breathe Clary, breathe_

"I need to tell you something.."

"Yeah?" he completely turned to me, watching me with a curious stare.

"Im pregnant" I breathed

And that's when I saw him run.

**Me: Jace get your ass back here right this instant!**

**Jace: but I don't wanna be a daddy! *starts to whine***

**Me: what did you say?...you don't wanna be a daddy…*starts to stalk towards him***

**Jace: *gulps***

**Me: *kicks him where sun don't shine, pins him down, puts him in a head lock*..**

_**Lol until next time my pplz! ;)**_


	4. Go with the flow

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but ive been crazy busy ..*sigh*..But I'm back now! And I have written some other chapters but they've gotten deleted so I must re-write. you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I love you all ;) onto the story!**

_**Chapter song- no air by Jordan sparks**_

**Jace P.O.V**

This had to be a dream. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. I've slept with many girls and this never EVER happens.

Jace Lightwood never got a girl pregnant.

From the moment I heard those words, my instinct was to run and forget about it. And me being me followed my instincts and ran. I left the girl that was holding my child standing in the middle of New York all alone to deal with our mistake.

**Clary P.O.V**

I should've known better than to think the boy with the golden eyes would understand and take his fair share in all this crap.

"I knew he was up to no good.." The tears fell down my cheeks.

"Clary!" a familiar voice shouted in the distance.

As I turn around, I find a frantic Isabelle running towards me.

"Izzy?"

Ever since that night in pandemonium, Izzy had been hanging out with me. She had become my best friend; besides Simon of course.

She still didn't know I was pregnant; but I'm not so sure about that anymore.

"Clary..M…Magnus told me..E..Everything.." she said through gasps, clearly out of breath.

I knew that what I was about to do would make me look weak and vulnerable, but at this point, I didn't care anymore.

I collapsed into her arms and let out all the tears I had been holding in, out.

"What's wrong Clary? Wait, where's Jace?"

"H-he's gone.."

"You mean.." she knew exactly what I meant when I said he was gone.

"That bastard! I swear on the angel when I'm done with him he won't have any manly parts left!"

I gave her a humorless chuckle, trying my best to sound amused.

"Come on" she picked me up piggy back style and started walking.

"Where are we going Izz?"

"My place"

I knew exactly where her place was. The institute.

Jace lived in the institute.

**Jace P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could towards the institute. I got there in 4 minutes and burst through the doors.

"ALEC!" I shouted, outraged that he didn't have the decency to tell me that he knew she was pregnant.

"Yes Mr. Soon-To-Be Da-…I mean jace.." he said with a smirk. I was about to slap it right off him!

"You think this is funny!?" I asked through clenched teeth as I marched towards him.

"It actually is quite amusing" he said matter-of-factly and chuckled.

When I got to him I shoved him up against the wall by the collar. "You bastard! How dare you not tell me!?"

He pushed against me. "Whoa, jace. I didn't mean to get you that mad. Chill."

I loosened my grip on him and put my back against the wall. I rubbed my hands over my face; tired from the long day. "What am I going to do Alec?"

Now is when the helpful, mature, advice giving big-brother Alec comes into play.

"I don't know Jace. What did you and Clary decide on?"

I scratched the back of my neck and looked at the floor. Oh crap. I was sure going to get in trouble after this.

"Umm…about that…I kinda left right after she told me…"

"You what?!"

"…yeah"

"Jace! You have to help her get through this!"

"What?! Why?!"

Alec sighed, clearly mad and exhausted.

"Because this is your kid too you know.."

"I don't even know how to raise a child.."

"Well you're great with max…And the kid loves you. Admit it Jace..You're going to be a great dad." He gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

I guess I'm going to have to put my big boy shoes on and learn to be a father. I'm going to help Clary and my kid.

**Clary P.O.V**

I had reassured Isabelle and told her I was able to walk to the institute. After a couple of minutes of arguing, she gave up, put me down and let me walk.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Would you give Jace a chance?"

I sighed. Would I give him a chance? I mean he doesn't really look like he wants to be a part of this. Well maybe he just panicked and ran, not knowing what to do right?

"Um..Yeah I guess..If he's willing to give it a shot then yeah..I will.."

"Good..You won't regret it, I promise"

We walked in silence back to the institute and when we arrived, surely Alec and Jace were waiting.

Jace walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?

"Come with me"

"Okay" I half asked.

I followed him through many corridors and staircases until we stopped outside a door on the top floor of the institute.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want to talk Clary…About us"

"Us? What do you m-"

I was cut off by Jace's soft lips on mine. Oh those gifted lips. They fit perfectly with mine and it felt amazing.

I got that weird feeling in my stomach again and I realized what it was. I was falling for jace Lightwood.

_**So what do you guys think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Any suggestions? If you do just PM me! Thank you all so much again. Till next time!**_

.


End file.
